My Immortal
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: Second in the My Heart is Broken series Pieces of Adam and Neah's past together. Adam/Millenium Earl x Neah. Mpreg Character Death


**"Adam/Millenium Earl talking"**

"Neah Walker talking"

"Others talking"

* * *

My Immortal (Evanescence)

_**I'm so tired of being here**_  
_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

Eyes close in painful rememberance as blood runs down his face from the extremely sharp canine teeth that are imbedded in his bottom lip. **"I wish I could take it all back..."**

_**And if you have to leave**_  
_**I wish that you would just leave**_  
_**'Cause your presence still lingers here**_  
_**And it won't leave me alone**_

Neah Walker's eyes are a bright luminous gold as they turn their attention to the first Noah. A grin breaks out on his face, wide and trusting. "Adam, I love you!"

**"I love you too, Neah."**

The scantly clothed younger male sits on the humanized version of the Millenium Earl's lap and draws him into a heated kiss as the end of their days together comes closer.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

Umber hands leave little imprints, unseen by outsiders, as the travel across naked flesh until they rest, right over his heart.

_**This pain is just too real**_

"Adam..."

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

"...promise me you'll always love me, no matter what I do."

**"I promise."**

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

A compression is held at the younger's shoulder to stave off the bloodflow from a particularly deep innocence wound. "Don't cry, Adam. I will be okay. It's just a flesh wound."

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

**"Hush... I'll always be here..."**

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

"Do you think we'll be together forever?"

_**But you still have**_  
_**All of me**_

**"I hope so, Neah. I hope so."**

_**You used to captivate me**_  
_**By your resonating light**_  
_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

He whirls around, a sword grasped in his hand. It connects with the  
staff-like innocence of the exorsist who foolishly challenged him over  
the piece of innocence within the statue, sending his enemy flying.  
"Go, Neah! Go! If you lose, you get no sex for a week!"

_**Your face it haunts**_  
_**My once pleasant dreams**_

Their lips meet in a sensual kiss as they move slowly towards the four poster bed of the fourteenth's room, hungry and sexual. "Do you think... this... mmph!"

**"Stop talking. I'm horny."**

_**Your voice it chased away**_  
_**All the sanity in me**_

"Adam! Bastard, untie me!" After a few minutes his tactics change. "Please! Adam, please!"

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

"Come, Timpcampy. Don't wake him. We have much to do."

_**This pain is just too real**_

"Don't let me go."

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

"Ever think about having kids?"

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

**"Are you okay?"** Neah nods before promptly emptying his stomach.

"It's just a bug. I'm sure of it."

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

The Earl wakes up to the sound of his lover heaving into the toilet again and gets up to watch in dispair. **'What's wrong with you?'**

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_  
_**But you still have**_  
_**All of me**_

"I went to the doctor like you asked."

**"And?"**

"It's just a bug. I'll get better soon." But the uncertainty in his eyes has Adam second guessing.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_  
_**But though you're still with me**_  
_**I've been alone all along**_

**"He's what?!"**

"Pregnant, sir. I pulled up his records. There's no mistaking it. Neah Walker's pregnant."

**"And the father?"**

"No one knows. We're not even sure if he knows."

**'No. No. Tell me it isn't true."**

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

By the time Neah had returned to the arc, the first Noah had sat and stewed in his fear and anger for awhile. "What's up?"

**"How about you tell me what's up?"**

"Nothing."

**"Are you sure that there isn't something you want to tell me?"** the man asks, feeling his anger start to rise to dangerous levels.

"Yes, I'm sure. There's nothing going on."

**"Liar."** And he promptly lost it.

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

With a hand on his mutilated stomach and the other on his neck, Neah collapses with a soft whisper of she's yours."

Adam's eyes widen. **"What?"** his voice cracks, finally regaining his senses.

"I... n-never be... betrayed you. She's... yours. I wish... I would have... told you." And he falls asleep forevermore.

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

With his lover's head in his lap, the Millenium Earl begins to weep...

_**But you still have**_  
_**All of me**_

**"...but I'll never get to."**


End file.
